Encontrarse con un mismo
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: "Acepta lo que no puedes cambiar, ten la valentía de cambiar lo que puedes y ten la sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia." [Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8 para Earendil Amarth. -Personajes: Taichi. Parejas: Takari y Mimato-.]
1. Alma resquebrajada

No sé ni cómo lo hice, ni qué escribí. ¿Saben lo tonta que me sentí cuando me di cuenta de que el drabble involucraba también algo de fantasía? Y como quería incorporarlo casi a lo último quedó una cosa que no se entendió, ¿intento de Realismo Mágico? Supongo.

De cierta forma me siento feliz por poder entregar al menos el primer capítulo en el día justo, y tener tiempo para ir entregando los demás, y a la vez frustrada porque sé que pude escribir algo mejor.

Cantidad de palabras: 500 justas -hasta estuve reduciendo palabras, porque conociéndome lo iba a alargar hasta el infinito y más haya.

 **Consignas:**

Frase: "Acepta lo que no puedes cambiar, ten la valentía de cambiar lo que puedes y ten la sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia." -Flashpoint.

Géneros: fantasía, drama, ciencia-ficción.

Personajes/Parejas: Taichi, Takari, Mimato.

 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, Digimon no es mío, de lo contrario Meiko no existiría y/o sería un personaje muy distinto a lo que vemos (?) -ydelSoratonisediga-.

Espero que te guste, Earendil Amarth, y siento si no es lo que esperabas. Prometo mejorar en los próximos, si puedo así que veré qué tal con el Takari -que me son difíciles- y mi otp Digimonezca como el Mimato.

* * *

 _ **Alma resquebrajada**_

* * *

Se levantó aquella mañana con un cansancio inusual. Él era esa clase de gente activa y con gran energía. Pero ese día era distinto.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y desayunar prestó atención a los mensajes que le habían llegado.

Extrañamente de las dos personas que rodeaban sus pensamientos hace un tiempo.

La indecisa Meiko y la melancólica Sora.

El primero era sólo era formalidad, un hola y cómo estás.

Y el segundo más ameno y personal, rió al leer lo que le había escrito "Espero que te hayas despertado temprano".

Taichi contestó ambos mensajes, sólo al de Sora poniéndole más empeño.

El chico quedó confundido con la respuesta de ambos mensajes, las dos chicas querían verlo en Noche Buena.

¿Qué Diablos?

¿Se iban a juntar entre todos? No entendía por qué Sora le preguntaba éso a él, ¿Yamato en dónde quedaba? Ni de Meiko, no creía que se animaría a preguntarle a él directamente, a fin de cuentas tenía a Mimi.

Se distrajo tanto con el celular que se había olvidado de que llegaba tarde a clases, maldijo por lo bajo.

Afortunadamente estaba en su bicicleta y le gustaba la sensación del viento chocar su rostro.

No las comprendía a ninguna de las dos.

¿Por qué no podían ser más como Mimi o su hermana que no se andaban con rodeos?

Y, cuando estaba más distraído, pudo darse cuenta qué era lo que le afligía.

Sintió algo cálido pero doloroso en su pecho, como un cuchillo caliente penetrando su piel.

Revisó qué era lo que lo producía y entonces cayó en cuenta de qué se trataba.

Su emblema.

Su emblema brillaba con extraña fuerza, y estaba con grietas.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué le sucedía?

* * *

Cayó en la cuenta de que tenía miedo.

Estaba inseguro.

No sabía qué hacer.

¿Desde cuándo él era así?

¿Podía llegar al punto de no conocerse a sí mismo? ¿Sentir también que nada más sería igual?

Fue entonces que se quedó quieto, deteniendo el andar de su bicicleta y dejándola al costado del camino.

El Sol, el mismo Sol estaba igual que su emblema, resquebrajado. Y en el cielo apareció teñido de un arcoíris.

Tan sólo debía animarse a cruzar el puente y llegaría hasta allá.

¿Por qué ese lugar le recordaba tanto al Digimundo si así no lo sentía? ¿En ese lugar nacía todos sus miedos, todas sus inseguridades e incertidumbres?

Respiró profundamente, no era ni Sora ni Meiko las del problema, era él; ¿en qué momento había llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Por qué de su mente no salía ellas dos?

Y finalmente se decidió: Cruzar aquel puente, descubrirse a sí mismo nuevamente.

Y se vio, se vio a sí mismo del otro lado como aquel niño de diez años, impulso y sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

Sonrió con cierta nostalgia, y Diablos se estaba sintiendo cursi como Sora cuando se veía las fotos de cuando jugaba fútbol.

Había cambiado tanto, tanto para bien como para mal.

Y ciertamente lo agradecía verdaderamente.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Si llegaron hasta el final, me sorprende su sadomasoquismo, queridos lectores. Debo decir que no he podido ver las dos últimas OVAS, seguro que si lo hago Meiko me gustará menos, ¿verdad, verdad? Me basé un poco en el Taichi de las primeras dos horas que vamos, no era nuestro Taichi clásico pero igual lo queremos (?) espero que no haya mucho OoC, no haber hecho mejor escrito con el pobre.

¡Gracias a Hika-chan -HikariCaelum- por avisarme de la actividad! Fue lindo volver a escribir en algo para el foro y para Digimon, me hacía falta. Gracias (L)

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Hoja en Blanco

De nuevo con la segunda parte del reto, ¿saben que incluso escribí otra cosa que nada que ver y tuve que re-escribirlo? Soy idiota.

Veré si entre hoy y mañana termino la segunda parte con mi querido Mimato, ya que si bien es Takari éste es muy poco, me centré más en Takeru, para dejar a Hikari tranquila un rato.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabras:** 500 nuevamente.

* * *

 _ **Hoja en blanco**_

* * *

—Muy bien, jóvenes. Para el lunes siguiente quiero que escriban un cuento de ustedes introducidos en él como protagonistas. Los géneros que les tocará a cada uno se les irá determinando de acuerdo al que les haya tocado en el papel, ¿de acuerdo?

Takeru entonces desdobló aquel pequeño papel leyendo la palabra escrita allí.

Drama.

¿Él protagonizando algo dramático?

Cuando la clase terminó y todos en el salón el rubio meditó un poco.

Absorto en sus pensamientos dibujó algo sobre la hoja en blanco.

Se imaginó, en sus garabatos, a sus amigos, cada uno cumpliendo un papel.

Y, ¿él? ¿Qué podía ser ahí en esa historia triste con personajes tan diversos?

 **-o-**

Estuvo ciertamente pensativo sobre el papel que él tendría. No era el más atlético, no era el más inteligente, no era el más maduro, no era el más enigmático, y a veces no era el más alegre o el que mejor consejos podía dar.

E incluso muchas veces había caído en la oscuridad,.

Y sin embargo, hubo tantos momentos en los que sintió desesperanza, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

No podía ser tan sincero como Mimi, o realista como Jou.

Pero cuando finalmente le comentó aquello a su madre, ésta lo miró en silencio.

—Hijo, ¿qué importancia tiene que tener un "papel en específico" mientras hagas bien las cosas? —aquellas palabras de la mujer Takaishi llamaron su atención. —Tú has hecho mucho por tus amigos, apoyarlos, estar con ellos. Sin ti por ejemplo, Mimi y Hikari se hubieran sentido más solas, tu novia Hikari hubiera estado sola, ¿no? Sin ti, Yamato no tendría de quién preocuparse, igual que los demás. Sin ti todo sería un poco más gris —la mujer acercándose a su hijo para apoyarle la mano sobre la cabeza. —Sin mi bebé me sentiría más sola, y cuando tú te sientas mal yo estaré contigo, ése es mi papel.

—Mamá, ya no soy un bebé —Takeru a pesar de todo sonrió.

—Para una madre su hijo siempre será su bebé —y dicho aquello le despeinó ya los cabellos desgreñados.

 **-o-**

Finalmente se sentó sobre el escritorio de su habitación, tomó una hoja en blanco y apoyó el bolígrafo.

Meditó aquello, no tenía que ir ya buscando un papel; debía construirlo de a poco. Debía darse una personalidad antes que un oficio.

Sólo tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, aunque sonara redundante. Fuera algo bueno o malo, pero no debía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Dejar de pensar en sus defectos, recordar quién era de pequeño. Eso debía hacer.

El chico de la Esperanza, y a veces la Esperanza flaqueaba, ¿ése podría ser su tema dramático?

Rió un poco, se detuvo a pensar primero no en sí mismo, sino en todo lo que le pasó como si él fuera un simple espectador.

Y al hacer aquello recordó muchas cosas, lo que hizo mal, lo que hizo bien, lo que pudo haber hecho. Desde otra perspectiva.

Y así la hoja en blanco comenzó a llenarse de palabras.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¿Reviews, tomtazasos, insultos? Eh, todo vale, cualquier tontería vale. Sé que no es taan dramático y es muy similar a lo de Taichi, ¿pero así era la frase no? Al principio pensé en hacerlo como una continuación del anterior drabble pero como al final usé a Natsuko ya no pude, tampoco quería usar a Hikari, hubiera sido muy típico.

Así que espero que de igual forma les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!


	3. Identificado

Y nunca he subido una continuación tan rápido, me aplaudo por eso.

No sé si se notará tan ciencia ficción (quise ponerle ciertos elementos del Steampunk, género que me ha llamado la atención) pero no sé si lo he logrado.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon, no me pertenece, la historia de siempre.

Palabras: Por tercera y última vez: 500 justas (era mi reto personal escribir 500 en los tres drabbles).

No tiene relación alguna con los dos capítulos anteriores tampoco.

* * *

 _ **Identificado.**_

* * *

Yamato chasqueó la lengua mientras se limpiaba las manos

—Ese maldito barco estará listo en medio siglo si sigue así.

Aquel día el barco a vapor parecía que nunca más estaría en funcionamiento, y estaba harto de aquello.

Trabajar en aquel puerto en donde casi todo funcionaba a vapor y tecnología modernizada era un dolor de huevos (según sus propias palabras) especialmente a aquellas horas de la tarde, donde el Sol casi parecía calcinar su piel.

Estaba harto, desde hacía mucho que había dejado su trabajo en el cuarteto de aquella cantina simplemente porque...demonios, también se sentía harto.

Y además recordar aquella mujer.

Chasqueó la lengua, cada vez que pensaba en ella aparecía como una mala broma del destino.

Y aquella ocasión no fue la excepción.

Mimi Tachikawa lucía un vestido de corset, largo, el cabello atado en una trenza y semi oculto por un sombrero.

La vio hablar con un joven y frunció el ceño, siempre lo mismo. Con todos hablaba y era Señorita Simpatía menos con él, quién se creía.

Aunque él hacía lo mismo.

—El viaje en Globo será fantástico, está equipado con la mejor tecnología que hay —escuchó la voz del joven que la acompañaba.

Ella no parecía estar muy interesada en la conversación.

Desde hacía un tiempo Yamato Ishida pudo notar particularidades en la joven, y sin darse cuenta se sentía ciertamente identificado con ella.

Ambos cambiaban mucho, ella en su apariencia, él en sus intereses. Ambos parecían tercos, siempre queriendo tener la razón, y por sobretodo amaban la música.

Muchas veces la vio sonriéndole mientras tocaba frente al escenario aún cuando él tocaba el bajo y pocas veces cantaba, mientras uno de sus amigos tocaba la pianola con suficiente fuerza como para que su atención se dirigiera a él.

Yamato jamás se sentía cómodo consigo mismo, eso fue un hecho que fue notando. Cambiando de trabajo, de rutinas, de amigos.

Inconforme, siempre.

Un día finalmente hablaron. Fue extraño para el rubio, sabía muy bien que aquella hermosa joven no era tan parecida a él, sino todo lo contrario.

Ella incluso estaba peor que él.

Ella se encontraba dentro de su propia encrucijada egoísta, mientras sus manos apretaban su vestido. Pensó él, que ese corset le cortaba la respiración.

El rímel oscuro comenzaba a teñir su rosada piel.

Mierda, él nunca fue bueno con las lágrimas femeninas.

Y sin saber bien por qué, hizo lo que su madre hacía para calmarlo: Cantó.

Su voz, suave y rasposa por el frío viento contra su cuello despertó la extrañeza de ella.

Pensó que estaba haciendo el ridículo pero al final, ella lo acompañó en la canción.

Irónico sentirse identificado con una extraña, y darse cuenta de lo que había mal en él. Era algo increíble ayudar a una persona a estar mejor y a la vez de esa forma él también se estaba aliviando.

Las campanas sonaban mientras ellos seguían cantando juntos. Mientras el cielo amarillo seguía ahí y el barco a vapor finalmente tomaba su rumbo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Eh, hace siglos que no escribía un Mimato, extrañaba una de mis mayores otp's -aunque ésto no fue tan romántico-. Y lo del Steampunk me saliera como el traste (porque seguro que si no lo menciono no se nota, aún me falta conocer más de ese género), espero que al menos haya quedado decente.

Y así termino con estos regalos de drabbles para Earendil Amarth, no sé si los habrás leído o no, si te gustaron o no; pero debo decir que los hice con mi mejor intención y cualquier reclamo que quieras hacerme puedes hacerlo.

Termino aquí, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
